The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable computing devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Tablet computers are examples of portable computing devices that are widely used. Tablet computers generally employ a touchscreen on a display surface of the tablet that may be used for both viewing and input. Users of tablets may interact with the touchscreen via finger or stylus gestures. As an example, an on-screen keyboard may be illustrated on the touchscreen surface for entering characters.